


Volley Balls

by ZergRoaches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, No direct smut, One Shot, Romance, Small dom, big sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZergRoaches/pseuds/ZergRoaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama finds another love note in his locker, but who wrote it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volley Balls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about Haikyuu, I'm still new to the fandom and watching the anime slowly! Please excuse the bad title; I found it funny.

Notes in his locker were common in his locker by now, be it from an admirer or from one of his teammates. Nothing good came from them, usually, the notes from his teammates being little reminders for practice, matches or even some childish insults, and the ones from admirers were a little heartbreaking to him for having to deny them all.

Kageyama liked someone else, anyway.

This note in particular wasn't anything different from the other ones from girls who had crushes on him. It had a big, read heart sticker on the front, sealed up with a smaller heart sticker on the back, and it had his name on it in orange ink. The handwriting looked a little familiar to him, but the thought was brushed aside.

Folding the envelope open, Kageyama fished out the letter inside. It looked rather childish, flowers and hearts and the like drawn this way and that, the words on the paper all over the place. The handwriting was horrible, but still familiar and in orange.

“ _Kageyama-kun!_ ” it began. “ _I've... had a crush on you for a long time, and I'd like to finally tell you my feelings in person. Meet me after school at your locker, okay?_ ” It was a short letter, but Kageyama looked up and stared blankly into his locker.

It was already after school.

“Hey,” a familiar voice from behind him said.

Kageyama gulped, hands shaking a little. He was nervous, extremely nervous, the voice belonging to one of his teammates. The teenager turned slowly, looking over his shoulder before his body followed in suit.

It was Hinata.

The letter fell from Kageyama's hands.

“Kageyama?”

He was speechless. Kageyama's blank gaze trailed across his teammate's face. Those brown eyes, full of life, that _damned_ messy orange hair.

And yet, Kageyama couldn't help himself but feel drawn to the shorter male, somehow.

“Kageyama...?” Hinata repeated, clearing his throat.

“Y-Yeah?” Kageyama said, coughing a few times himself. He leaned down and picked up the letter, crumpling it up and stuffing it into his pocket. He then turned his attention to his locker, feeling his face go a little pink as Hinata spoke back up again.

“Listen, I, uhm... Are you busy after school today...?”

“No,” Kageyama replied quickly.

“I see...”

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Kageyama checked and double checked his bag, fidgeting awkwardly and shuffling about the contents on the inside of it. He didn't want to speak up first, to mention the note, but at the same time he _didn't_ want it to be Hinata who wrote it.

_Did he really write this?_

“Do you wanna hang out?” Hinata's voice was wavering. “I... kinda want to tell you something back at my house - ”

“Just tell me here,” Kageyama interrupted him, closing his locker door, spinning the lock on it. He didn't make sure it was completely closed. The teen rested his head against the cold metal, closing his eyes. His heart rate increased, heating up his face, and the metal didn't help him cool down.

“I... like you,” Hinata said. Kageyama jumped when he heard skin slapping against skin, turning around to look at what happened.

Hinata's face was as red as a tomato; he had slapped his hands between his face, squishing his cheeks together.

“What was that?” Kageyama's stomach flipped. He _couldn't_ just tell Hinata off, no, he wasn't like any random girl. He was his teammate, his partner in volleyball. It would have horrible, horrible repercussions to the entire team. No, Kageyama had to be calm about this, and taking a deep breath he spoke up again. “What did you say?”

“I-I... I said I like you!” Hinata blurted out between his smushed lips. His eyes were barely open, watering a little even.

“Okay.”

The reaction didn't seem to suit Hinata too well.

“Wh-What do you mean _okay_?! You idiot!”

“What do you _want_ me to say?”

“Do you like me back?!”

“I like you, but, maybe not the way _you're_ thinking.”

“O-Oh...” Hinata's hands moved to his sides, face falling to the floor sadly.

_Tch._ Kageyama brought a hand of his own up into Hinata's hair, patting the shorter teen. “Idiot. Let's go back to your house and talk this over.”

With those easy words, it seemed to cheer the ginger right back up. His face lit into excitement – a wide smile plastered across it with wide, gleaming eyes – and he grabbed Kageyama's hand, leading them both towards the school exit.

“H-Hey, slow down!” Kageyama complained, stumbling, just barely keeping up.

He swore he saw someone else in the corner of his vision.

 

Kageyama opened his eyes slowly, chest rising and falling in several deep breaths. He stared up at the ceiling of Hinata's bedroom, arms hanging off the side of the other teen's bed. _What just happened?_ repeated over and over in his thoughts, but he knew exactly what had happened.

They got back to Hinata's place, no one else home. Hinata confessed his feelings to him, and after talking it over a bit, Kageyama said he would go along with it. Something was off about his friend, though, something that he had never even heard or seen him act like before. His words were soothing to his ears, his heart fluttering with each little smile and laugh that Hinata gave off. They were magical, and Kageyama quickly got drunk on it.

What happened after _that_ was what he was still trying to process.

It was fast, too fast for him. Kageyama wound up on Hinata's bed, naked, and underneath the other, who was still fully clothed. He felt himself being worked over, two lubed fingers at first, and something excruciatingly _cold_ afterwards entering him – he had no idea where Hinata even got the ice from. It made his eyes roll into the back of his skull, his back arch against Hinata's loving touches.

They were all gentle at first, and it hit just the right spots on his skin, but Hinata soon picked up into something powerful and rough, something that Kageyama would've never expected from such a short person. It probably would've been quite comical to someone else, seeing a smaller person topping him.

The clattering of dishes brought him back to reality, along with a yell of annoyance.

Kageyama slapped his face, wiping his hands down across it, and pulled the blanket up further over his bare chest. “God...” he breathed, his mind not caught up yet from being seduced by his partner.

The thought echoed in his mind. _Partner_. “Just what is he to me...?” Kageyama had spent more time with Hinata than anyone else on the team, even more than his other friends. He was in denial of anything else other than _just more volleyball practice_ , but he wasn't about to let anyone else find out how many days he wasted away hanging out with the little ginger.

“Kageyama?” he heard Hinata say, the door opening and letting some light into the room.

“Yeah?” Kageyama had an arm across his face, breathing steadying slowly.

“I made us some dinner,” said Hinata.

“Hmm,” Kageyama mumbled back, sitting up. He had to ask, he had to know _now_.

Reaching over the bed, ignoring the blanket falling to his waist, Kageyama pulled his pants up onto his lap. He dug in and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper, handing it to the other teen. “Here,” he said. “Did you write this?”

Hinata set the tray of food down and took the letter. Kageyama watched his eyes twitch back and forth, reading it, his brow curving upwards.

Kageyama's eyes and mouth went wide at Hinata's answer:

“No, I didn't.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As for who Kageyama actually likes, well... it's a secret!


End file.
